the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 453
The opening Non-Story Note of NeS1 Post 453 is referring to NeS1 Post 1 where DarkSide possessed Gebohq Simon and made him attack his friends. This is a comment made as in NeS1 Post 450 DarkSide took possession of Semievil. The Director of the Pay-per-view for Ares' Colosseum storms up to the cast and is irate with them for looking bored. He demands that they read the scripts and return the next day. The group leave the Colosseum and go to the carnival, meeting Losien and Otter on the way. Otter and Losien go on the Tunnel of Love ride, while the others go on various other rides at the fair. Post (NSP: If you all only knew what happened last time Darkside tried to posess someone's body, hehe. Well, I'm back *yay*, so lemme give the story another crack at it.) *The director stomps up to the "cast" of the Neverending Story thread, waving his arms madly about, screaming incoherently until he reached close enough to them.* Director: ...and look at this mess! You know how expensive it's gonna be to clean all this up? And how far behind schedule we'll be when we're done? You all should have known better than to look bored in teh arena, because that was Darkside's cue to burst from the ground. Do you even look at hte scripts? Geb: Scripts? What's a script? Krig: Krig think funny hat man needs a stiff drink. Ante: Yeah, and a little something else too *moves his fist up and down* Geb: *ignoring crude coment Ante made, as did everyone else* Somehow I think we were left out of the loop that Darkside was actually following a script. I mean...wel...well it's not our fault. Director: *sigh* jsut get out of here for the night. It'll be fixed by teh morning. Maybe: Yeha, but what then? Director: *flips through his script, which looks noticably blank, then looks at htem and promptly shuts it* You all should know! I shouldn't have to waste my time making you rememorizing your parts? Geb: *wispering to ANte* riiiiight Director: So jsut get outta here. Go to the fair or something. *The group then heads out to teh local carnival, meeting up with theOtter and Losien somewhere in between.* *Insert serious romantic part between Otter and Losien in teh tunnel of love seen in almost all comedies.* *The posessed Sem meanwhile goes into the funhouse with Geb and Maybe. Sem reaches the mirror room and hisses at his own images. Geb and Maybe give him strange looks, shrug, and go on.* *Ante meanwhile takes a futile attempt to try and win at a rigged "throw teh balls at hte stacked bottles game* (OK, someone else can elaborate more on the fair, and then I'll try and think of something to keep us going for another...er...say 3 pages? hehe) Notes Britt's Commentary "There is a minor continuity error here as Antestarr was sucked into the Writers' Realm in NeS1 Post 452 where he met Antestarr the Writer. However Antestarr is from now on back with the main cast in the Story Realm." ~ Britt the Writer Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post